nightvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Khoshekh
Khoshekh''' 'is a floating cat who resides exactly four feet above the ground next to the sink in the men's bathroom of the Night Vale Community Radio Station. He appeared in the men's bathroom during the [[Glow Cloud (episode)|''Glow Cloud episode]] and was adopted soon after as the station pet. He purrs and rubs on your hand like a normal cat, but is trapped in a floating prison and cannot travel. Cecil admits that while he is normally not a cat person, he has grown to love the cat, which has been named Khoshekh. The men of the station care for Khoshekh by leaving the sink running so that he has drinking water. They also take turns buying Science Diet Low-Calorie Cat Food for the immobile feline, which they leave on the counter where he can easily reach it. In the two-year anniversary live show, it is revealed that Cecil, being one of the few who actually cares about Khoshekh, has taken to carving sculptures of the beloved "Feline", and posting said sculptures on his Tumblr blog. The Tumblr URL is currently unknown (or may not exist in real-world Tumblr), and no pictures of said sculptures have been found. Due to the fact that Cecil is Jewish (according to Joseph Fink, as of Ghost Stories), Khoshekh's name is a Hebrew word- חושך, meaning "darkness". Mentions * Episode 2, Glow Cloud: First mention of Khoshekh, who is not yet named. * Episode 9, "PYRAMID": Intern Brad, one of the few station interns who was never described as dying or meeting a horrible fate, fixed up a litter box for Khoshekh using a combination of carpentry and dark magic. * Episode 23, Eternal Scouts: Cecil proudly announces that Khoshekh has given birth to an adorable litter of kittens. For any listeners wondering how a male cat could give birth, Cecil waves aside the question, noting that "some things just aren't meant to be questioned." * Episode 26, Faceless Old Woman: Cecil explains that Khoshekh cannot be photographed. He does not show up in photographs, and anyone who tries to photograph him dies a pretty agonizing death within a week. Khoshekh also has a meow like a terrifying monster. * Episode 39, '' The Woman from Italy: Cecil proudly reports how Khoshekh's kittens have grown bigger, molted twice, and grown "their grownup kitty spine ridges". He then warns the owners of the kittens that while visiting them, they should avoid the poisonous spine ridges and their venom sacs as two cat adopters have already been lost. * Episode 43, ''Visitor: Khoshekh is badly injured by a StrexPet. * Episode 44, Cookies: it was revealed that Khoshekh survived the attack by the Strexpet, however, he has lost an eye and a portion of one of his paws. Cecil was able to hold him, and Khoshekh is currently being kept in Cecil's home, despite Carlos's allergy (Cecil got him some allergy medicine). * Episode 48, Renovations: Lauren sends Daniel to take photos of the kittens, and Cecil finds him lying dead (or, perhaps, inoperative, as he isn't sure if he Daniel identified as organic or not) as he returns to the station, carrying Khoshekh. * Episode 55, The University of What It Is: Cecil reports that Khoshekh is doing well, and that "his fur cusp is as radiant and sticky as any cats’s has ever been". * Episode 75, Through the Narrow Place: Khoshekh is reaching that time in a cat's life when its skull is completely visible. Some of his kittens are nearly fully grown. The anterior spines of Cecil's favorite kitten, Mixtape, are coming in fast. * Episode 90, Who's a Good Boy? Part 2: Cecil mentions that the bathrooms at the radio station are now all unisex, and that means new people are able to visit Khoshekh. He then says that Khoshekh has been enjoying the extra attention, buzzing and licking visitors with his chest tongues. Later in the episode, Cecil reports that Intern Kareem found Khoshekh in the bathroom all scratched up, with a piece of fur covered flesh in Khoshekh's second row of teeth. * Episode 159, Cat Show: Cecil enters Koshekh in Night Vale’s annual Cat Show. Near the end of the episode, Koshekh hypnotized the cat show judges, as well as the cats themselves. Khoshekh's Kittens Despite being a tomcat, Khoshekh gave birth to a litter of kittens in Episode 23, Eternal Scouts. They were all adopted by Episode 26, Faceless Old Woman, but, since they cannot be removed from the station men's room, their owners must visit them there. Like Khoshekh, they are floating in the station men's room, but at different heights. It is not clear how many kittens there are. Some known named kittens (and their owners) are: * Larry Leroy (owned by Larry Leroy (out on the edge of town)) * Mixtape (Owner Unknown) Trivia * The character was created by Jeffrey Cranor. Good Morning Night Vale episode 2, Good Morning Glow Cloud * Khoshekh means "darkness" in Hebrew and was one of the ten plagues of Egypt in the story of Exodus. The Hebrew חֹשֶׁךְ or חושך is pronounced "choshech" (ch as in challah) (emphasis on the first syllable), different from how Cecil pronounces Khoshekh. * Кошак Koʃʌk is a recent colloquial expression for "male cat" in Russian. Its pronunciation is slightly different from how Cecil pronounces "Khoshekh" (the emphasis in the Russian word is on the last syllable: ko-SHUCK). "Khoshekh" (as Cecil pronounces it) in Russian would mean "кошек", gen.pl. or acc.pl. from "кошка" 'cat' (so, it would mean "of the cats" or "them cats"). References Category:Characters Category:Night Vale creatures